


My Girl

by Lieserulerofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: It takes but a moment to truly appreciate everything about his favorite girl. It’s the little things that add up to make one amazing woman.





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off one of my favorite songs “My Girl” by Dylan Scott.

It was another one of Tony’s party. There were people everywhere, the place was almost bursting at the seams. Everyone was dressed in their finest, gathered together in groups. Laughter and memories were shared throughout. The music was pounding away, overwhelming to some.

In all this, there stood a man at the end of the bar. The party seemed to flow around him, no one paid him much attention, there was nothing off about him. He was dressed in a black on a black ensemble that made his eyes look like stained glass held to the light. It was the atmosphere he held about him. The intense focus he held, his gaze piercing through the crowded room. He was in no way angry or upset, instead, there was adoration adorning his face.

His eyes following a single woman, taking in all her ways. In a room with so many, he saw only her in all her glory, like the sun drawing him in and never letting him go. Even with the countless gorgeous women, the societal version on perfection and all he could see was her.

She waltzed among the groups, laughing with some, dancing and singing to the music with the next. Each movement she made brought back a memory for him.

They were at her family reunion, in the middle of the country. She had worn a pair of faded jeans and a loose top. Her hair out of her face and a backward ball cap. Even though she wore no makeup, she was radiant to him. Her face filled with the joy of being surrounded by family. It wasn’t often that they got together. One is so far away from them, second, the job kept them pretty busy, mission after mission keeping them constantly on their toes.

Now though she was in her element, surrounded by family and friends. She had left Bucky after brief introductions with her family. He was currently sitting at the table with the female hierarchy in her family. Mother, grandmother, and a couple aunts. They were grilling him on his life choices, making sure he was treating their baby right. Even though he was sweating bullets and fidgeting with every question, it only took her to laugh being pulled on the wind to turn his head. He could be mid-answer when his head would spin around and focus in on her. Taking her in, one moment snatching her cousins baby.

At that moment, he could see a future with her. All the anxiety left him and he realized how much he truly loved her. He got up from the table leaving a smiling group of women, sharing knowing looks, he joined her. Wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead.

 

He gets pulled back, like always hearing her laugh, he grabs her drink and saunters over to her. He slips his arms over her shoulders passing her drink to her.

He leans over murmuring in her ear, asking her if she was ready to go. They had a late night ride to go see her parents. She nods, she’s just as eager to get into the truck and go. Waving goodbye and hugging their friends as they went. The men were teasing him, telling him he was so in loved and wrapped around her finger.

He would always reply the same way. “You just wish you were me, cause that’s My Girl.”


End file.
